evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Not Always Nice/Gallery
Gallery Arthas Two-Sides.png|Arthas Menethil was noble, honorable and righteous knight of the Silver Hand, and prince of Lordaeron, but after taking up the cursed runeblade Frostmourne, he became a malevolent, cold and ruthless death knight, led the Scourge in destroying Lordaeron, and merged with the Lich King. Thunderclap Two-sides.png|Thunderclap was initially nice and friendly to Arlo after first meeting, but quickly reveals his true carnivorous nature after devouring the critter. Obadiah Stane's two-sides.png|Obadiah Stane Initially was at first nice and friendly to Tony Stark, but later reveals his true nature where he actually wanted to permanently remain in control over Stark Industries. Harvey Dent aka Two-Face.png|Harvey Dent was loyal and honest ally and friend of Batman, but unfortunate accident, make that become a criminal as Two-Face. Charles Muntz Two-sides.png|Charles Muntz was nice to Carl and Russell, but then reveals his true nature with the intent to capture Kevin. Blackburns Two-Sides.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn were initially nice and friendly to Eliza Thornberry, posing themselves as zoologists, but later reveal themselves to actually be ruthless poachers. Rourke's Two-sides.png|Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke was initially nice and friendly to Milo Thatch for most time, but later reveals his true nature with intent to get the Heart of Atlantis. Eddy's Brother Two-Sides.png|Eddy's Brother at first seemed to be loved brother to Eddy, but quickly reveals his true sadistic nature by mercilessly abusing his brother. Hans' Two-sides.png|Prince Hans for most time was nice and charming to Anna, but later reveals that he never loved her, he was just manipulating her to take the throne for himself. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Stromboli Two-sides.png|Stromboli was at first nice to Pinocchio, but quickly reveals his true nature by locking him in cage. Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether starts off being compassionate and understanding to Judy Hopps, but in the final climax, she reveals herself as the mastermind behind the savage attacks. Mirimoto - two sides.png|Miss Mirimoto started off appearing as a compassionate and understanding teacher to the Mystery, Inc. Gang, but revealed her evil plot to seize power over Tokyo and resurrect the Black Samurai. Sunnyside False Utopia.jpg|Lotso initially acted like what his name implies towards Woody and the gang, but later reveals his true twistedly evil nature. Edgar Two-sides.png|Edgar Balthazar was initially very loyal and nice to Madame Bon Famile but after hearing that her cats get her fortune, he decides to get rid of them so he can have the fortune himself. Robert Callaghan's Two-side.png|Prof. Robert Callaghan was initially very friendly towards Hiro Hamada and his friends. However, after a lab accident ends with his daughter Abigail disappearing that Hiro and his friends near the climax of the film discovered, Callaghan, sets the building on fire - presumably killing Tadashi - and escapes with Hiro's Microbots. Later, Callaghan becomes known as the supervillain Yokai, seeking revenge on Alistair Krei, whom he blames for the accident. Stinky Pete's Two-sides.png|Stinky Pete was initially friendly towards Woody, but later reveals his true nature as he framed Jessie for turning the TV on, and is determined to go to the Tokyo Museum with the whole Round Up Gang, regardless whether the others want to go or not. Boingo Two-sides.png|Boingo initially acted to be the cute little rabbit he appeared to be, but later revealed himself to actually be the evil Goody Bandit. Henry J. Waternoose III Two-sides.png|Henry J. Waternoose III initially was friendly to Sulley most of the time, but later reveals himself to be Randall's chief boss to Sulley and Mike after being convinced by Randall to assist him and learning about Boo as he saw her as a threat to his business. Cecil, Gus and Reginald Two-sides.png|Cecil Fredericks, Gus and Reginald initially acted like kind elderly security guards they appeared to be towards Larry Daley, but later reveal themselves to be after the stealing the tablet of Amuk Munrah and other valuable objects, wishing to retain their health and fund their retirements, the three plan to frame Larry for the real thefts, and disabled the tablet to stop the exhibits from interfering. King Candy - two sides.png|King Candy started off appearing noble and welcoming, but then revealed himself as the ruthless tyrant and psychopath he truly was and reveals that he is actually Turbo in disguise. Alejandro Two-sides.png|Alejandro initially acted to be charming and nice man, but reveals his true nature after eliminating Bridgette. Scarlett Two-sides.png|Scarlett was initially a nice and wise person, but reveals her true nature as the genius of evil after taking control of the control panel. Cozy Glow's two sides.png|Cozy Glow at first was friendly, shy, kind filly, who become helpful and wise student of School of Friendship, but later reveals her true malevolent and power-hungry nature wanting become powerful pony in Equestria. Tangier's Two-Sides.png|Tangier at first was nice and friendly to Russell Ferguson, but reveals his true nasty nature by sabotating another photo session by putting hot sauce to Russell's food. Varian two-sides.png|Varian was initially an nice, friendly and helpful ally to Princess Rapunzel and her friends, but later reveals his true vengeance-seeking colors to Rapunzel betraying her. Creek Two-sides.png|Creek at first was nicest, most friendly and positive Troll in all of Troll Village giving other Trolls advice, but then reveals his revealing treacherous nature betraying his own race and become Chef's assistant as long as he survives. Ernesto de la Cruz Two-sides.png|Ernesto de la Cruz was initially nice and friendly to Miguel, complimenting him and sharing with him passion and love for music, but later he reveals his true nature to Miguel after admitting his murder of Hector and stealing his fame. Ben Ravencroft two sides.png|Ben Ravencroft first appeared to be a charming author who wanted Mystery, Inc.'s help to find a book belonging to his ancestor Sarah Ravencroft to she was a good women not a wicked witch, but was revealed he was really using them to find the book so he can become powerful Tord_Larsson_-_Jekyll_and_Hyde_Personality.png|Tord at first was friendly towards Edd, Matt and Tom, but later revealed his true colours and decided to cause terrorism by revealing his robot. Andrea_Beaumount_two-sides.png|Andrea Beaumount first seen as an innocent, sad woman visiting Gotham City after ten years and wants to start her relationship with Bruce Wayne all over, but is later revealed as the deranged, murderous Phantasm, seeking revenge on the mob gang who threatened and killed her father Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader.png|Anakin Skywalker at first he was a Jedi Knight fighting on the Light side of the force and trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but by Emperor Paplatine joined to Dark Side of the Force and he become the nestest Dark Lord of Sith known as Darth Vader. Fiona_Fox_-_Two_Sides.png|Fiona Fox was originally friendly towards Sonic and his friends, but later, she reveals her true nature by joining with Scourge the Hedgehog and starts to betray the Freedom Fighters, which included poor Tails. Cassie's two sides.png|Cassie Rose was initially friendly and harmless to Jesse's gang and the Youtubers for most time, but later reveals that she is The White Pumpkin. DJ's two sides.png|DJ was initially helpfull to Finn and Rose for most time, but later reveals that he serve the First Order. Evelyn Deavor two sides.png|Evelyn Deavor first introduced while she was very friendly to Elastigirl. Howerver, she revealed her true nature by stating that she is indeed a Screenslaver and brainwashing people including Supers by putting them with Hypno-googles. Chester V's tow sides.png|Chester V was initially nice and friendly to Flint Lockwood for most time, but later reveals his true nature with the intent to get the FLDSMDFR. Scarlett Overkill's two sides.png|Scarlett Overkill for most time was nice and charming to Kevin, Stuart and Bob, but latter they did failed in stealing the crown, she was angry with them and locks them in the warehouse. Sentinel Prime Two-sides.png|Sentinel Prime was the original leader of the Autobots before Optimus until the war for Cybertron left him no choice but to form a partnership with Megatron. However, it becomes clear that he blackmailed Megatron so he could take over the leadership of the Decepticons for himself. Jack_Torrance_-_Two_Sides.jpg|Jack Torrance was initially a good father and loving husband, but after descending into madness in the Overlook Hotel, he becomes a psychotic killer. Sebastian_Caine_-_Two_Sides.jpg|Dr. Sebastian Caine started out as a normal scientist, but after lying to the government and testing the invisibility serum on himself, he becomes a killer. Miranda_Frost_-_Two_Sides.jpg|Miranda Frost was initally an ally to James Bond after being sent by M, but later reveals that she was the one who betrayed James Bond and that she works for Gustav Graves. M's two-sides.png|In the beginning, M was first seen as a head of security who sponsored the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen who recruited various figures like Alan Quartermaine to stop the infamous Fantom from starting a world war, but was later revealed that he was the Fantom and was tricking the League so he can get the essence of each member for his plan to rule the world. And he was also later revealed as Professor James Moriarty. Dorian Gray's two-sides.png|Dorian Gray was first seen as a charming immortal who later joined the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, but later revealed that he was a spy for M, sent to steal the essence of each member Rameses Two-sides.png|Rameses was nice to his adoptive brother Moses, but later he become arrogant. Bandicam 2018-08-12 20-25-52-797.jpg|Frost was introduced friendly and nice, but he reveals his true nature for "killing" people and stealing treasures. Palpatine_-_Two_Sides.png|Palpatine was introduced friendly, but during the climax of Revenge of the Sith, he is revealed to be Darth Sidious. Warp_Darkmatter_-_Two_Sides.png|Warp Darkmatter was introduced as Buzz's partner, but after revealing that he is a double agent and the traitor of Star Command, he is one of Zurg's minions. Simone Lena Jacques with werecats.png|Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree were first seen as innocent hostesses of a bayou island asking Mystery Inc. help solve a mystery there with Jacques as their ferry man, but were later revealed as monstrous werecats ought seek the life force of Mystery, Inc. so they can be immortal. Monika 2 side.png|Monika was introduced as friendly and polite to protagonist. However, she reveals her true nature to protagonist and her real plans to eliminate Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori to be with the protagonist forever.. Beckett's two side.png|Tobias Beckett starts off being a friendly, wise and helpful mentor to Han Solo, but later reveals himself to actually be greedy, egotistical and manipulative cheater who was intent on make a profit unsold coaxium. Makoto Aizen two sides.png|Makoto was introduced to be polite, cheerful and friendly towards others, including the Minato brothers and their sister, Asahi, but it soon revealed that he is an obsessive, egotistical and power hungry hero-wannabe who wanted to abuse the power of Ultraman Orb Dark to gain his fame as the "real" Ultraman. Mizuki two sides.png|Mizuki used to be friendly towards Naruto and gives him an "advice" to pass the exam, but it was revealed that he only used Naruto to manipulated him to steal the sealed scroll and give it to him just for being loyal to Orochimaru. A-Squad_Rangers_-_Two_Sides.jpg|The A-Squad Rangers were introduced as reinforcements of S.P.D., but later betrayed Commander Kruger as they reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D.. Carrie two sides.png|Carrie White started out as a loner and an outcast student who is harshly treated by everyone at school and even her own mother Margaret. Later, she becomes a psychotic murderer after the infamous blood prank during the school prom. Andrew two sides.png|Andrew Detmer starts out when he is friendly towards his cousin Matt and his friend Steve. But later, he reveals his malicious nature to Matt during the final climax and calling himself an "Apex Predator". Category:Galleries